


Break - In (For the third damn time)

by FEEDYOURBADHABIT



Category: DarkHarvest00, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: God - Freeform, Other, i love my best friend nerdy babies, nerd bffs, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEEDYOURBADHABIT/pseuds/FEEDYOURBADHABIT
Summary: Daniel and Jamie are researching Gorr'Rylaehotep when Daniel's house is broken into by the cult.





	1. pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bold text - Written   
> Italic text - mouthed 
> 
> (Jamie is my oc and shes soft, smart, and kinda stupid pls be nice to her. )
> 
> (There are chapters because this shit ended up 16 and a half pages back to back in my notebook.)

Jamie was staying with Daniel so they could get some research done. 

Like what they were doing right now. 

 

“ J, can you toss me the red book on egyptian myths? “

Jamie grabbed the book Daniel was asking for, a heavy tome bound in red leather, and tossed it to him. 

He caught it with a grunt.

“ Thanks. “

“ No problem. “

 

A few minutes later, Daniel tossed the book back. 

“ Page 452. Fifth paragraph. “

Jamie raised a brow and cracked open the book to the page Daniel said.

 

She read the page, her eyes widening when she reached the fifth paragraph.

“ Holy shit. “

“ Holy shit is right. That’s what, the sixth fucking book that mentions Gorr'Rylaehotep? “

Jamie nodded and gently placed the book down next to the others.

“ I found something too, C'mere and look at this. “

 

Daniel got up from his spot on his bed and went over to Jamie, who was sitting at his book covered desk. 

He leaned over her shoulder and looked at the screen of her laptop. 

“ What am I looking at? “

“ My dearest Daniel, you are looking at the code for the virus that destroyed my first laptop. “

“ How the hell did you manage that? “

“ Well, I figured since the virus had run its course and metaphorically set my computer on fire, I could pull the code from the source email and take it apart. “

 

Daniel patted her shoulder in silent praise.

“ So, what did you find out? “

“ Well, one, I figured out that it was custom made to get through all of the defenses I custom programmed for my laptop. Two, it came from New Jersey. Specifically- “

She pulled up a map of a familiar neighbourhood. 

“ Specifically, it came from Chris’s house. From Chris’s laptop, actually. “

 

Daniel cocked a brow and stared at the map. 

“ Think it was Chris? “

“ Hell no. He’s smart but not smart enough to code a complex virus like this. “

“ Guess we gotta call up Chris later, huh? “

“ Hey, since you’re done with that, can you come over here and help me with this? My german is too rusty to read this. “

Jamie agreed and sat down across from Daniel. 

Daniel handed her the green leather bound, dusty book, and they both got to work. 

After about two hours, Daniel sighed and closed his book. 

“ That’s all of them. Fourteen books, and twelve mention Gorr'Rylaehotep. “

Jamie put her book to the side and laid back next to Daniel. 

“ God, that was fucking brutal. My hands are gonna cramp from flipping all those pages and taking fucking notes. “

Daniel chuckled and grabbed one of her hands. 

“ That’s not the worst. “

He smiled, gently massaging her hand. 

Jamie let out a happy hum and closed her eyes.

Soon enough, Jamie was laying on Daniel’s chest for a much needed nap. 

Daniel was already asleep, and Jamie was very close herself. 

She was on the cusp of dreamland, her eyes drifting shut-

Suddenly, she snapped awake. 

“ Daniel. Daniel wake up! “

She whispered frantically, tapping the others chest until he woke up. 

“ Ugh...What? “

“ Someone’s in the house. “

Daniel’s eyes widened.

“ You serious? “

“ I heard footsteps from downstairs, and a door open. “

Jamie got off him and grabbed her bag, pulling out a slender red and silver knife. 

Daniel grabbed a wooden bat from next to his bed. 

“ J, empty out our bags and pack as many notebooks and older books into them as you can. “

She nodded and started to pack their bags to the brim with important notebooks and older books they couldn’t replace. 

Daniel silently locked the door and stood in front of it. 

A few minutes later, Jamie zipped up their bags and placed them in front of the open window. 

She cautiously stepped over to her computer. 

“ Can’t you bring that with? “

Daniel whispered. 

Jamie shook her head and plugged a USB into her laptop. 

She started the process to transfer all the vital data, and stepped back. 

A sound made the two of them freeze. 

Someone was coming up the stairs. 

Daniel leaned against the door, holding his breath.

Jamie grabbed a scrap of paper and scribbled down somet hing before showing it to Daniel.

 

**Could they be friendly?**

Daniel shook his head and mouthed his reply.

_ No, if they were friendly they would have called me and knocked.  _

Jamie bit her lip and wrote more. 

**Cult?**

_ Has to be.  _

Jamie paled, and Daniel grimaced.

_ Is your computer almost done? We have to get outside as soon as possible.  _

Jamie turned to her laptop, the turned back. 

**Almost. Got thirty percent left.**

Daniel’s grip tightened on his bat. 

_ When that finishes, stash that USB in your bra. We’re gonna have to toss the bags out the window and make a break for the downstairs back door. _

Jamie nibbled on her lip, but finally nodded in fearful agreement. 

A minute of terrified silence passed, and Jamie checked her computer again. 

She held up three fingers; Counting down the percent. 

Three.

Two.

One. 

Her computer dinged to signal completion, making her and Daniel jump.

And alerting whoever was in the house to exactly where they were.

“ Down the hall! “

A muffled voice yelled.

Several sets of footsteps came flying towards the room. 

Jamie slid Daniel a chair, and he wedged it under the doorknob. 

Jamie grabbed the USB and shoved it in her bra, then followed Daniel to the window. 

Daniel tossed the heavy bags out the window, then turned and handed Jamie a book of matches.

“ Wait until I’m on the ground, then light this fucking place on fire and climb down. “

Jamie nodded solemnly, and Daniel started to climb out the window. 

“ They’re in here! “

The same muffled voice yelled.

The door started to rattle, and Jamie stuck her head out the window.

Daniel was on the ground, and he flicked his wrist in a ,“ Do it and fucking get out “ gesture. 

She nodded and pulled back. 

The door was rattling even more now, and Jamie quickly piled the notebooks and books they couldn’t bring with in the center of the room. 

She lit as many matches as she could, making sure the books were burning good and well before going to the window.   
“ GRAB HER! “

She snapped her head back to the door just as it flew open. 

“ JAMIE! JUMP! “

Daniel shouted.

And Jamie jumped. 


	2. pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in the Mickey D's now

She hit the ground with a thud and a loud crack, collapsing to the grass almost instantly. 

Daniel raced over to her side. 

“ Shit shit shit! Cmon Jamie we gotta go! Can you stand? “

He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her up. 

Daniel put the other heavy bag over her shoulder and let her lean on him. 

They limped towards the forest as the house burned and the cult shouted behind them. 

 

“ We...gotta...get to a...public...place. “

Jamie wheezed.

Daniel silently agreed and glanced behind them. 

The intruders had figured out that they made a run for the woods, and were currently chasing them down. 

“ There’s a McDonalds near here. “

“ That should work. “

“ We’ve been running for nearly an hour. It should be just-”

A gunshot cut through the the air, and Daniel stumbled to the ground. 

“ FUCK! “

Jamie’s eyes shot wide with fear, and she whipped around. 

“ Oh fuck. “

 

A cult member was a few feet behind them, reloading their gun. 

Jamie helped Daniel up, and they started to run the best they could. 

“ Where did it hit? “

“ My shoulder. Fuck, we gotta get to that fucking McDonalds! “

It took ten more minutes of painful running, but the two eventually got to the edge of the woods.

They came running, well, limping out of the trees and directly into the McDonalds parking lot.

Jamie sighed in relief, and Daniel thanked “ whatever god is out there “ as they limped directly into the family bathroom, ignoring the stares from patrons. 

“ Daniel, sit! “

“ No, we gotta- “

“ Sit! “

“ Your ankle! “

“ I’ll be fine! I’m not the one bleeding everywhere! “

Daniel sighed and sat on the toilet in defeat. 

Jamie limped around the bathroom, gathering and wetting some paper towels. 

“ Take off your jacket and shirt. “

Daniel complied without question, taking off his blood stained jacket and shirt and dropped them onto his bag. 

“ Alright, it looks like the bullet went straight through, which is good. “

Daniel winced when Jamie pressed some dry paper towels against the wound. 

Jamie mumbled an apology as she cleaned up the blood.

She quickly finished wiping away the blood and swapped the dry towels out for wet ones.

“ What are we gonna use for bandages, Nurse Jamie? “

Jamie giggled at the name and rummaged around in her bag.

“ Well, I don’t have any bandages, but I put this shirt in my bag before we left? “

She held up a white shirt with a grin. 

Daniel shrugged.

“ Better than nothing. “

Five minutes later, Daniel was bandaged up and dressed again. 

“ Alright Jamie, your turn. “

Jamie sat down and let Daniel wrap her ankle. 

“ Guess we really do gotta call up Chris now, huh? “

Jamie mused. 

She hissed softly when Daniel’s fingers brushed against her tender ankle.

“ Sorry… “

Daniel mumbled. 

He quickly finished wrapping her ankle tight and patted it. 

“ Do you wanna go out there and act natural, then call up Chris? “

Jamie shook her head.

“ Let’s stay in here and call em. The cult ain’t afraid to shoot us through a window. “

Daniel slowly nodded. 

“ You’re right, you’re right. “

He pulled out his phone and called Chris’s number. 

Jamie sighed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

“ Hey Chris. Jamie and I have a bit of a problem. “

“ The cult broke into my house, the place I was renting. “

“ Yes, Chris, they broke in while Jamie and I were in there. “

“ We had to pack our bags full of books and jump out my bedroom fucking window! “

“ We booked it through the woods. I got shot, but I’m okay. “

“ Yeah, I’m fine. But Jamie needs a hospital, she broke her ankle jumping out the window. “

“ We’re at the McDonalds by my rental. “

“ How long till you get here? “

“ Half an hour? “

Daniel sighed. 

“ Try to drive fast. Alright, bye. “

Daniel hung up and sat down on the sink.

“ We have half an hour. “

Jamie rolled her eyes, then pulled out a wad of cash.

“ Stay away from the windows. Go buy some food and give the twenty to the manager so we can stay in here without the cops getting called on us. “

Daniel smirked and left the bathroom.

He came back five minutes later with a bag of food, a water, and a wide grin. 

“ Manager’s cool with us being in here. Apparently, we ain’t the first people to hide in these bathrooms. “

He laughed and sat back down on the sink.

He tossed Jamie a burger with a smile. 

Twenty minutes later, on the dot, Daniel’s phone dinged. 

He checked it, then shoved it back in his pocket and got up. 

“ Our ride is here. “

He smiled and helped Jamie up.

“ Let’s go, crip. “

Jamie socked his arm, making him yelp and apologize.

“ Come on, dickwad. “

Jamie picked up her bag.

Daniel grabbed his, and the two limped out of the McDonald’s. 


End file.
